Long Awaited Family
by thereba08
Summary: (Post- Blade Trinity) AbbyKing. After everything is settled down, Abby and King try to live a normal life. But something is missing. My First Blade Fic. Please RR
1. Chapter One

**Long-Awaited Family**

By: the reba 08

* * *

**Chapter One**The sun tingling over her face was enough to wake up the young auburn haired Abigail Whistler from her slumber. She stretched out like a cat as she moaned. Abby had gotten used to sleeping in this past month after everything happened. She then stood up stretching her arms over her head, cracking her fingers. 

Her hazel eyes glanced through her opened door to the room across from hers, Hannibal King's room. They decided after everything to stick together, for they were all they had. Abby wanted Zoë to stay with them also but Sommerfield's sister asked for custody. King told Abby that it would be in Zoë's best interest.

Abby wondered in King was up, since he was normally up before her to make coffee. But she didn't smell the caffeine in the air, so she tiptoed across the hall and silently opened the door. She peered into the room and saw Hannibal King sitting on the bottom edge of his bed, his bare back facing her, as he was studying something.

Wondering what he was looking at, Abby crept her way over to him. But before she could get close enough to peer over his shoulder, King folder the paper and shot a stare over his shoulder, causing his brown eyes to look straight into her hazel ones.

"What do you want, Abigail?" King purred as he placed the folded paper in his pocket. Abby made an upset face, inside cursing his keen hearing, thanks to the vampire that was once in him.

"I just wanted to see if you were up?" Abby tilted back on her heels as King stood up.

"Really, then why didn't you say anything, hm?" King asked with a grin. Abby wrinkled her nose, as she got mad with him.

"Shut up, King." She hissed at him as she crossed her arms.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed, Princess?" He asked as he went to his dresser and grabbed a change of clothes to wear today.

"I was fine until you decided to be a jackass."

Abby murmured as she walked and stood right next to him. She looked into the mirror that was placed right above King's dresser.

She stared herself straight in the eyes as she studied herself for any changes. Nothing – even after a month of trying to live a normal life, she still looked like that vampire killer that she grew up to be.

Abby sighed as she rubbed her temples, looking down from her stare. She turned her head to see King staring at her with a smirk.

"You're thinking of me, aren't ya?" He asked with that chester-cat grin. Abby lightly hit him on the shoulder than crossed her arms again.

"In your dreams, Hannibal King." She hissed his name causing him to raise his eyebrow with a smile.

"Really? 'Cause last night, I had a dream I taught you the horizontal mambo, King Style," King purred as he wiggled his eyebrows causing Abby's mouth to drop.

King laughed as he went to walk out of the room, but before he could, Abby reached out and grabbed the hip where the picture was folded in his pocket.

He raised his eyebrow with a grin as he looked at Abby, "You know, this is how my dream started."

Abby glared at him. She took her hand off his hip and put it out in front of him. "Let me see it."

He busted out laughing after she said that, taking what she said the 'wrong way' like any other time.

"You know what I mean, King, let me see what you were looking at."

King stopped laughing and looked down, his once happy face turning quickly to one of sorrow.

"Sorry, I can't do that, Abigail."

Abby placed her hands on her hips as she stared in straight in the eyes, something she did often to get something she wanted off of her partner. But this time, he didn't budge.

"King, come on, let me . . ."

"I said, no, Whistler." King growled at her as he turned and stalked out of the room leaving Abby stunned.

What was so important about that paper that she was not allowed to see it? This pondered the young woman until she heard the shower start.

That is when Abby decided she was going to see what Hannibal King was hiding from her. She walked out of his room and made her way to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and looked for his pajama bottoms. When she found them, she reached into the pocket and smiled when she found the paper still where King has left it.

Abby tiptoed to the door but she couldn't wait to leave the room to see what was the paper in her hands. She opened it and was shocked to see what it was.

It was a picture, a family picture. There were thirteen people in the picture. There were an older couple in the middle, the man brown hair that was starting to fade and he had chocolate eyes and his wife had light golden hair, blue eyes, and a smile that was very warming.

Behind them was a younger man, with dusty blonde hair with hazel eyes. He held two baby boys that had dusty red hair who looked about a couple mouth olds. Next to them was a young red headed woman, who Abby guessed was the dusty haired man's wife. She had light blue eyes and a huge white smile. The woman held a little girl, who looked around the age of three. The little girl had strawberry blonde hair and a toothless smile.

To the left of the older couple, was another couple. The young man looked a lot like the older man he stood next to. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a kept clean goatee, and a huge smile. He held a little boy you looked a lot like him and the woman who stood next to him. The boy looked about five, brown hair and eyes, and he looked very shy. The woman next to the man with the boy, who she guessed again, was his wife, looked very angelic. She had bluish green eyes, auburn hair, and she looked like was expecting.

To the right of the older couple, was another couple. The young lady looked like the older woman except the younger lady had brown eyes and brown hair. But she had the same eyes and same smile. The man next to her was very well kept. His brown hair was neatly down. His brown eyes showed he was happy even though he didn't had a huge smile.

Then Abby looked at the last person in the picture, who was in front of everyone else. He looked to be the youngest adult in this family. He had messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a chest cat smile. Suddenly, it hit Abby – this was King's family . . . before he was taken.

Before she could do anything else, she heard the clearing of a throat. She spun around and saw Hannibal King, dipping wet with a towel tied around his waist as he glared at her.

* * *

Whatcha think? Review Please.

** 3 me**


	2. Chapter Two

**Long-Awaited Family**

By: the reba 08

**Comments**: Thanks for all the reviews! Those made me feel good. If you want to ever talk, add me either on msn or aim.  
**MSN**: check my e-mail.

**AIM**: thereba08

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Not a lot of things scared Abigail Whistler. Few things did, her father was one, and losing family or close friends was another. And this moment, sitting alone to wonder what awaited her, deafly frightened her. She sat in the living as she waited for Hannibal King to come down and join her.

Abby questioned why King would hide that from her. They were closer that brother and sister. She sighed as she played with the ends of her hair.

She hated feeling belittled. That is how she felt when King looked at her. First he looked at her with an upset glare then his face showed how hurt he was. Abby frowned as she let out a huge sigh.

Footsteps slowly made their way down the stairs. Abby's heart began to beat a bit faster but she tried to look cool from the outside.

King looked at Abby and smirked as he noticed how different she looked – he never saw the timid-side of Abigail Whistler. She looked up at him with puppy dog as she waited for his to say or do something.

Abby watched as he made his way to her and joined her sitting on the couch. She stared as at his hands that held the picture tenderly, tracing the outline the picture. Tears formed in Abby's hazel eyes.

"King . . . I'm sorry, I just . . ."

King hushed her with a warming smile, wrapping left arm around her and keeping the picture in his right hand.

"Shhh, Abby, it's alright . . . maybe it's better that you were nosey and looked at it. I always wanted to show you this but I never knew when would be the right time."

He sighed bringing the picture in front of both of them. His whole attitude was so much softer, so much more sentimental then the Hannibal King everyone knew. Abby listened closely to everything he had to say.

The picture was taken eight years ago, couple weeks before Danica took him. It was taken because he was on his way back to college in L.A.

The older couple was his parents, Samuel and Rebecca King. The dusty haired man was his oldest brother, Alexander King, and the redhead was Alexander's wife, Carrisa. The strawberry blonde little girl was their daughter, Marliana, and they had twin boys, named Christopher and Nicholas. The man who looked a lot like Samuel was King's older brother, Julius. The auburn haired woman with Julius was his wife, Elizabeth, who was expecting their second child that following summer. The little boy in Julius's arms was Elizabeth's and his son, Ethan James or "EJ". Then there was the woman who looked like Rebecca – Hannibal's older and only sister, Rosaline. The man with her in the picture was her high school sweetheart, Tyler Morelli.

"They're all beautiful." Abby whispered as studied them after King was done telling her who was who.

"I know . . . after all, they are related to yours truly – ha." He tried to joke to lighten the mood but Abby continued to stare at the picture, looking at the 21-year-old version of the man next to her.

She looked up at King, cleared her throat, and told him. "You're gonna see them."

He just stared at her, knowing where that comment came from. "It's not easy, Abs. It has been eight fucking years. They probably moved on with their lives. I'm dead to them."

King turned his eyes away from her as he stared out into space.

This got Abby pissed. She pushed his arms off of her, got up in front of him, and stared him straight into the eyes.

"I said you are going to see them, King."

He just stared back, looking lost and he didn't care. This really ticked her off. Abby brought her arm back and slapped him across the face with much anger as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I SAID YOU ARE GOING TO SEE YOUR FAMILY, KING! GOD, DAMN IT! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE MY FAMILY, BUT THEY ARE ALL DEAD!"

Tears flew down her cheeks as she stared at him with puffy red eyes. King's heart broke as he saw her like this.

He pulled her into a hug, hushing her, and rocking her back and forth to calm her. As she calmed down, he wiped her eyes and made her look at him.

"Okay, sugar pie. I'll see them if it really means that much to you."

Abby smiled and hugged him. He smiled back then made her look at him.

"Only if you do one thing for me, Abby."

She raised her eyebrow in confusing but nodded in agreement even though she didn't know what he who say.

"You have to come with me."

* * *

**Final Comments**: Sorry This Sucked . . . but I wanted to get Chapter Two out because next week is full of studying and taking finals.

**_Heart_ – me**


	3. Chapter Three

**Long-Awaited Family**

By: the reba 08

**Comments:** WOOT! NO MORE FINALS FOR THIS YEAR! dances I am so happy! Well, let me get started typing Chapter holds up three fingers 3!

**MSN:** check my e-mail.

**AIM:** thereba08

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"This is not how I expected to spend my day, ya know?"

King said to Abby as the walk down the local mall. Abby smirked with a sigh as she shook her head at him.

"I thought today was going to happen as followed: have breakfast, work out, watch my soap while eating lunch, run around the block, eat dinner, and then teach you the Hannibal King's way to do the 'Horizontal Mambo.'"

He wiggled his eyebrow at the last stated. Abby stopped walking and just stared at him. He laughed at her expression on her face. She quickly cleared her face and continued walking. She cleared her thought.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going shopping OR letting you teach me . . . but any how, we have to get some new outfits for when we go see your family."

"Like I said earlier, what is wrong with the ones we got?" King asked.

Abby raised her eyebrow at him. He thought about it for a second. "I guess you're right, but I am totally keeping my orange jacket."

Abby rolled her eyes as she grabbed King's arm. "Come on, I don't want to be here all day."

* * *

"What is taking you so long, Abs?"

King moaned as he held four bags filled with articles of clothing. Today was a day for him to see the sides of Abigail Whistler he had never seen of her. He saw the defenseless side and now, he was experiencing the shopping-chick side. Of the two sides, this one really freaked him out.

"One second, King."

He sighed as he waited for her to come out of the dressing room. He looked in the bags wondering if she had bought new bras and panties he could get a look at. He frowned when he couldn't find any in the first bag. King began to look through the second bag when he heard a cough. He looked up to see Abby.

"You like this?"

She was wearing a black pleated tunic with white polka dots and with a lace trim that tied in the back. The pants she had one were jeans that looked faded from the top to about three inches below her knee with a hole above her right knee.

"Well? Is that blank stare good or bad?"

Abby put her hands on her hips and waited for King to join her back and reality. He sapped out of it as quick as he could as he continued to stare.

"That . . . that looks . . . wow . . . um . . . nice?"

She chuckled at his embracement as she turned back to the dressing room.

"This is the last outfit, okay King?"

He grinned as he brought his arm back.

"YES!"

She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. But that was Hannibal King for ya.

* * *

Abby walked into the living holding two yogurts in her hands as she handed on to King as he stared his lap top.

"Did you order the tickets?"

They decided to fly to Canada and then take a taxi to his parent's home. She opened her vanilla yogurt as he dipped the spoon into it. He looked over at her.

"Just did. You happy, Miss Whistler?"

She smiled as she took the spoon full of yogurt into her mouth. Abby nodded as King took his yogurt and sighed. She frowned and swallowed the yogurt in her mouth. She put the spoon in the cup and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You are eating MY yogurt."

King said with a smile as he took a spoon for of the yogurt she had given him. Abby punched him in the arm for his comment.

"King! Seriously, something is bugging you."

He nodded and put the yogurt on the coffee table.

"What if they forgot about me, Abigail? What if they moved on with their lives because they have to except the false fact – that to them, I am dead."

Abby looked down. She put her yogurt next to his and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No one could forget you, King. Trust me on that."

She smiled and picked his cheek, which cause him to lightly smile.

"You're right."

"I'm always right. Come on, let's finish these and then finish packing"

King smiled.

"Yes, Boss"

* * *

**Comments:** I hope that is a good enough ending for ya! I am just so happy I got my finals out of the way and then this weekend is a three-day weekend! Another, WOOT! Maybe I'll get Chapter Four up also. That is MY goal.

**_Heart_ - me**


	4. Chapter Four

**Long-Awaited Family**

**By**: thereba08

**Comments**: Listening to Creed. I was told to start Chapter Four so here it is! Hope Ya Enjoy. Got some ideas for the ending from my beta, SJPearce.

**MSN**: check my e-mail.

**AIM**: thereba08

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Abby moaned as she woke up with a kink in her neck. She looked up to see King looking out the window. They were in the taxi on the way to his parents.

King felt Abby moving so he looked down at her and smiled.

"Have a nice lap, Sugar Lips?"

She nodded with a yawn, stretching her arms upward. He smirked at her then returned his stare to the window.

Abby raised her eyebrow then looked out her own window. She gasped at all the beautiful houses. Every house was similar but yet different.

"Wow."

That escaped from her lips as she blinked in disbelief. She heard King chuckle next to her. Abby looked at him as soon the smile faded. She frowned and put her hand over his, "You alright?"

"Nervous. Really nervous," King said with a sigh then returned to stare out the window. Abby frowned, trying to think of something to do while they waited to be dropped off at his house.

"So, King, how did your parents pick you and your sibling's names?" She asked, a question she always wanted to know the answer to.

He chuckled and looked at her. "Why does everyone ask that question?"

She shrugged her shoulder with a smile, happy that he had his smile back on his face.

"Well, my dad was studying history to become a college history professor and my mom was studying literature to become a high school literature teacher and well, that's how they met. Alexander came from Alexander the Great; Julius came from Julius Caesar; Rosaline came from the play, Romeo and Juliet; and well, Hannibal came from some guy from history."

Abby laughed, relieved that the King she knew was still there.

"So what about your family, Abs? Can you tell me about them?"

He asked her. She stopped smiling and cleared her throat. She looked at her hands as she spoke.

"As you know, my father was Abraham Whistler. My mother's name was Allison Jean Miller. They met after my father's first family was killed and that is how I came to be. I didn't know of my father until a vampire killed my mother when I was 13. Then he told me that my other family – my stepmother Donna and my stepsisters Jeramie and Taylor – were also killed vampires. And you know the rest."

King nodded and she returned the nod with a sigh. Abby leaned her head on his shoulder as she waited for the taxi to stop.

"We're here, Abs."

Abby lifted her head of his shoulder and looked out the window. Her eyes widen when she saw the house that King was looking at.

It was huge; mansion-like. She guessed it was about three stories tall. It had a white door, white windows, and white pillars. The siding was done with all red brick.

King helped her out the taxi and went to grab their bags out of the trunk as she continued to study the house. She believed this house was the prettiest house she had ever seen in her life.

She felt a nudge as she turned to see King, a waiting for her to take one of the bags. She took her bag and looked at him. He looked back at her then looked at the house.

King took a deep breath and started down the sideway to the door with Abby following right behind him.

When he reached the door, a sweet aroma, that old smell hit his lips. He knew no one would answer the front door if he knocked, not that he had the bottle now, his knees has turned to mush and he was afraid they would fall under the weight he suddenly felt on his shoulders.

King wanted to turn and jolt back in the taxi that was now driving back down the drive to go to pick up his next passengers. He looked at Abby who stood besides him looking up at the huge house in ore, she noticed his intense gaze on her from the corner of her eye and looked at him, noticing the scared looked in his eyes she gently took his hand in to her.

"Lead the way," she said softly with a smile of encouragement.

He sighed and did as he was told, walking around the back of the house, following the smell and sound of laughter and fun, something he hadn't heard in a long time.

King reached a fence. Abby watched as he let go of her hand and reached over the gate and unlocked it. Then her gently pushed it open and just stood there.

Then Abby felt something in her stomach. She watched how his eyes just stared in wonder at the gate, and how his hands shook. She felt her heart beat faster and she knew his heart was going faster than hers.

She reached out and took his hand in hers once more. They came to far for him to just stand there. She squeezed it supportively.

King nodded and returned to walking ever so slowly to the backyard. He turned the corner and just stared as he saw his family – his whole family – there.

He saw his father and brothers around a grill, holding cans and talking. He watched as his sister and her boyfriend held two little boys he had never seen before. He observed the children, guessing his nieces and nephews, run around the backyard.

Then he heard a soft voice speak as he looked down.

"Mamee, who are they?"

A little girl with brown hair and eyes asked an elderly woman who picking flowers from the garden around the house. The woman looked up and met King's eyes and dropped the flowers she had in her hands.

King's throat became dry as he stared into the eyes of the woman.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Comments**: Well? I hope you liked it! Thanks to SJPearce for the ideas and SilverSoulless . What do you think is gonna happen? How is everyone gonna react? Please Reply and Tell me!

**_Heart_ - me**


End file.
